


Prelude

by Muzha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Post-Poseidon Chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muzha/pseuds/Muzha
Summary: They're about to head off on their journey, but Julian still needs to make sure of something.





	Prelude

"Are you sure?"

"For the seventh time--yes, I'm sure," Sorrento laughed.

Julian's tracks in the sand were quick to be lapped up by the waves. Quite literally following in his footsteps, Sorrento tried catching up to them before they could dissolve.

After a pause, Julian started up again. "I know, but, I feel like I have only imposed this upon you."

"You haven't. I asked you first, anyways."

"I guess you're right," the young heir grumbled, unconvinced.

The ocean's gentle sound swallowed up their conversation.

Though his friend had his back to him, Sorrento knew there was still worry painted across his face.

"Hey, Sorrento. May I ask you something else?"

"Of course, you don't need my permission for that."

Julian stopped his stroll alongside the beach. "I've only just met you, my friend. And yet, you're carrying my luggage, like some servant. May I hold it, myself?"

Sorrento held his tongue, and held an even tighter grip on the suitcase. He watched as Julian began to turn around and face him.

"No," was all the music student could choke out.

Though surprise widened his eyes, the young heir nodded and continued walking. He chose not to remark on his friend's watering eyes.

As soon as the other turned back around, Sorrento placed the case down. He swiped a sleeve over his face. Breathing in and out, he hoped the red, puffy look around his eyes would diminish just as quick as it had started.

"Sorrento. . ."

Even after such an awkward repulse, the student already knew what Julian was going to ask, for the now eighth time.

"Are you sure you want to travel around the world with me?"

As there wasn't the usual straightaway answer, Julian kept his gaze on the ground. His heart catapulted into his throat while he heard a sniff behind him.

The sniffling transformed into a faint chuckle. "My bad, It's. . . only allergies. You know I haven't changed my answer."

The heir couldn't explain why, but he felt giddy.. Almost as if he was talking with an old friend.

In response, Julian Solo smiled.


End file.
